It's a Sign
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Make a dream into reality and it could change your life entirely. —Valentinefanfic


**a/n: **sorry for the late Valentine's day fanfic! And thanks to rboz for making such a lovely GajeelxLevy picture to make me write this.

* * *

><p>She was standing right in front of him with a bright<em>bright<em> smile and a look of love crossed her features. He seemed to also have the same expression since he felt the emotion build up inside himself. He was happy and he felt his face light up as she held his hand, grinning widely. He slipped the golden ring right on her left ring finger as she did as well, the two feel anxious to finally get it over with.

"I love you!" She proclaimed making his heart skip a beat and his grin widen tenfold. "I love you too!"

And then poppers popped and they kissed as they claimed that they belong to each other now and they were now, husband and wife.

The whole guild cheered along with their other friends, screams and cheers going through the large new guild and cries also flying out. The whole place was joyous as the couple finally gotten married and the couple was too.

Natsu seemed to tear up as they walked down the aisle together, laughing and waving as everyone followed through.

He couldn't ask for a better day in his life.

* * *

><p>The day when he came back from a mission with Erza and Gray <em>without<em> Lucy, he was beyond happy to see his loving wife.

He practically ran all the way home from the train station just to see her beautiful face again. And when he did, he was about to cry. He saw watched as she held a book in her hands and gave him a big_big_ smile, tilting her head to the side. "Welcome home, Natsu!"

And those three words sounded like music to his ears as he ran and embraced her tightly.

"I love you—I'm home." He whispered as she hugged him back, the sweet scent he missed spreading all through-out him again. He sighed in relief and pulled back to look at her beautiful face again.

What more can he ask for when he had such a beautiful wife at home?

* * *

><p>The day was Valentine's Day when Natsu surprised his wife with a huge teddy bear and gifts, taking her out to dinner and making sweet love to her under the moonlight. It was the most romantic he's ever gotten and it only happened once a year so Lucy, took advantage of it.<p>

She loved every moment of it as her loving husband did this and did that for her.

The couple laid on the blanket Natsu prepared earlier as they cuddled.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd did this all start anyways? Like... how did we even get to the point where we're like this?"

"Mmm... well, it was last year, Valentine's day when you got me roses and an engagement ring and proposed to me in front of the whole guild... we weren't even dating at that point but I agreed anyways because I knew we would end up like this sooner or later."

"What would have had happened if I didn't?"

"I'll probably be with Gray."

And the look of disgust never left his face for the night as he imagined _Lucy and Gray, together._

* * *

><p>The day when it was exactly five months and two days into their marriage, Lucy pops in their room with a huge grin making him a bit freaked out.<p>

Normally, she wasn't like this unless she wanted something... and she looked too happy to look like she needed something.

"Good news! Very good news!" She shouted in all happiness as she threw her hands in the air, smiling widely. He tilted his head to the side as she squealed in excitement and ran on over to his side, grabbing his hand. "You're going to be a dad!"

His reaction was immediate as he was too shock to speak, staring at her with wide eyes till a full-blown grin broke out on his face.

He hooked his arms under her armpits and lifted her up, cheering loudly.

He was too happy to even breathe. "I love you!"

* * *

><p>That time she was barely eight months and <em>huge,<em> they were walking to the guild while he held her hand ever so gently.

They found out the baby was going to be a girl and Natsu was the happiest he ever was.

They decided to name her, Nashi. Nashi Dragneel whom Natsu decided, he'll spoil her already. He promised he will—and he'll teach her magic if she wanted and the two will be invincible with their beautiful mom by their side.

Of course, this wouldn't be the last kid they'll make, surely. He would want a son and maybe in the near feature, another kid.

"Hey Natsu, what are you thinking about?"

"About Nashi. I can't wait to meet her,"

"You'll meet her soon and then when you do, you can be what you always wanted to be." She smiled brightly making his face light up. "Become guild master and a superhero?!"

"No, a _father!_"

* * *

><p>The day she gave birth was a stressful but great day for Natsu as he cried buckets of tears watching as his daughter came into the world.<p>

He fell instantly in love as she cried loudly but gently. He watched as Wendy handed him his daughter who looked so tiny and oh so squishy in his hands as he cried and cried.

She had vibrant pink hair like his and her eyes were the things he loved the most about her.

She had her mother's beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes which sparkled when they looked up at him. He could say that was the most he cried that day. He loved her _and_ he loved Lucy for giving him such a wonderful present.

Natsu looked on over to the bed where Lucy was and became instantly still as it was unoccupied and looked like nobody has even _touched_ the thing. He looked around the room and noticed nobody was even in there with him, making him stand and do a full 360.

"Lucy? Wendy? Hello?"

Suddenly, he felt the weight that was in his arms disappear and he looked down to see nothing but blankets, his eyes widening. "No... no! Nashi! Nashi! Lucy—please! Anyone—_NASHI!_"

"Natsu, Natsu! Wake up, Natsu! You're having a bad dream!"

The sound of his blue cat calling out to him make his eyes snap open as tears rolled down his eyes, his breathing ragged as he struggled to breathe. He looked around his surroundings to see he was on his hammock while Happy stood right next to it, his cute little self looking at him worryingly as he had the blanket Lucy bought him months back in his paw while looking as if he was sleeping. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I—I had a bad dream... well, it was amazing but in the end—everything was gone!"

"Gone?"

"Happy, what day is it?!"

"It's February 14, Natsu. But it's still four in the morning—"

"I have to go!" He quickly shouted as he threw his blanket off his body and ran to go get dressed. Happy freaked out as he trailed behind his partner. "Go where?"

"Go buy a ring for Lucy! It's Valentine's day!"

* * *

><p><strong>an:** yes, as I mentioned, sorry for the last fanfic. I was over at a friend's and I'm beat—headache and all. LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHO'S UNLUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE THEIR PERIOD DURING VALENTINE'S DAY? I AM! Asdfghjkl;' please, kill me.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY YA FILTHY ANIMALS.


End file.
